Anytime, Anyplace
by SammiL3
Summary: Tony has been a mess since Jeanne left. He has been drinking and has become distant. Abby goes to a club knowing that her best friend will be there drinking. She wants to help him in anyway she can, but she isn't sure how. One shot. Tabby fanfic.


**I got bored today so I decided to do a one-shot. Read and Review please =] I'm still working on my story "Can't Let Go", but that is taking some time… Well here you go, I hope you enjoy and I do not own these characters. **

It's been a two weeks since Jeanne left and Tony is still a mess. He's become so distant I don't even know who this person is anymore. Instead of coming to me the way he used to, he replaced his best friend with a bottle of alcohol to ease his pain. I miss Tony coming down to my lab to talk and laugh, now he just comes to get results whenever Gibbs or McGee can't. It hurts that he doesn't want anyone to help him and that he keeps pushing me away, but one way or another I will help him through this.

I entered the club to find Tony sitting at the bar working on what it looks to be his fourth drink. "Another…and keep em' coming." Tony said while finishing his drink.

"Hey Tony." I walked up to him and gave him a hug. "I didn't know you were going to be here tonight."

He knew I was lying, but he ignored it. "What do you want, Abby?"

I took a seat next to him. "I want to help, Tony. I hate seeing you like this. Talk to me." I pleaded.

"I don't want to talk, I just want to drink." he snarled.

I sighed. "I am fully aware that you want to drink, but it's not helping you, it's only making things worse for you Tony. Gibbs is getting really pissed at you because you keep coming to work reeking of alcohol and you haven't shaved in almost two weeks. You look like hell, Tony."

He finished his drink then turned to me. "You think I give a shit about Gibbs being pissed at me? You think I fucking care about my appearance? I don't fucking care, Abby. This is helping numb my pain. Everyone needs to back. The. Fuck. Off."

My eyes began to water as I heard Tony say these things to me. It pains me to see him suffering like this and I just don't know what to do to break him out of this depressive state. I want to tell him what is on my mind, but I don't want to upset him more. "Tony…don't talk like that…I'm sorry for what happened with Jeanne, but life goes on…"

He paused then turned his face toward mine. His eyes were filled with hurt and animosity when I finished speaking. "…my life ended when she left!."

He got up with his drink and made his way across the room then leaned up against the wall. I stayed at the bar to give him a few minutes to himself before I walked over to try and speak to him again.

"Tony…" I whispered as I stood closely in front of him. "Let me help you…Please." I cupped his face with my hands and stared into his pain filled eyes.

He removed my hands then looked away from me while taking another sip. "Do you really want to help me, Abs?"

"Of course I want to help you, Tony. I want to help you in whatever way I can…"

He took a sip from his drink then tossed it on the floor. Next thing I knew I was up against the wall with his body pressed up against mine. "Tony…what are you doing?"

He cupped my face with his hands and lightly rubbed his thumb over my full red lips. "Abby, can I have you? Right here, right now?"

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't hear myself think over the loud music that was playing. All I could do was stare into his eyes. Stare into all the hurt and pain that he's been going through these past few weeks. He needed comfort. He didn't want the bottle anymore. He wanted me. His best friend. To help him out of his dark place.

"…Right…here, Tony?"

He kissed my web tattoo lightly before kissing my ear. "…Yes, Abby." he whispered then nibbled on my ear lobe.

We slept together once before a few years ago after a Halloween party. We were completely drunk and never spoke of it again, but it was by far the best sex I have ever had.

Luckily it was dark in the club and the music was loud, so I doubt people would notice. "Okay, Tony…" I whispered before pressing my lip onto his.

I dropped my purse on the floor as well as my coat before wrapping my arms around his neck. I moaned lightly as I felt his hand go up my thigh and under my skirt.

"You're wet already, Abs?" he said with a smirk on his face before kissing me. "And you aren't wearing any panties either? Where you expecting something to happen tonight?"

I smirked at him before I ran my fingers down his chest then into his pants to grab his cock. "You're hard already, Tony?"

He chuckled as I began to stroke him slowly. "Of course I am…"

After a few more moments of stroking him, he couldn't take it anymore. He unzipped his pants and lifted me up. I moaned loudly as he slid himself inside of me. I almost forgot just how big he was and how long it's been since I've had someone inside of me.

I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as he began to thrust deeper into me. "Oh my God, Tony…" I whimpered as I kissed him deeply.

"Damn it, Abby. You're so tight…" he growled as he started to thrust faster.

Some drunk guy walked over and bumped into Tony. Realizing what he was seeing, his eyes grew wide and he shouted "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Take a fucking picture, it lasts longer." Tony shouted as he shoved the guy away.

I just laughed as I began to kiss him again.

The faster and deeper he went, the more I felt a euphoria. An overwhelming feeling overcame me as I felt myself become tighter around him. "T-Tony…I'm about to…" I stuttered.

"Me too, Abs." he groaned in my ear before releasing himself inside of me.

I attempted to catch my breath as I dug my nails into his shoulders. I tightened my legs around his waist as I felt myself come all over him.

He slowly slid out of me then waited for me to come down from my high before allowing me to stand on my own. As he zipped himself up, I picked up my purse and coat.

"Abs…"

"Yeah?" I said while still trying regulate my breathing.

He placed his hand on my cheek then pressed his lips against mine. "Thank you…"

"No problem at all, Tony. Anytime…Anyplace." I hugged him then kissed him back. "Want to come over to my place?"

He paused then grabbed my hand. "Yeah…I think I'm ready to talk now…"


End file.
